


To Defend Her

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Ana and Dayora (OCs from The Fall of The Wolf) make a life changing decision to protect Ana's newborn daughter.





	To Defend Her

“Her name is Da’isenatha.” Ana gazed lovingly at her newborn, the pain of labor disappearing. 

 

“She's beautiful.”  Dayora hummed, wrapping the babe in a blanket.

 

Ana's gaze turned to her fellow elf, Isena squirming in her mother's arms. “You have proven yourself, Dayora.” her eyes melted to blackness. “I will grant your wish, that you may protect her with your immortal life.”

 

Bowing her head, Dayora sat on her knees, pulling her hair back. “I’m prepared to do what I must.”

  
  
Ana smiled, Dayora drinking from her wrist before she plunged her fangs into her neck, changing Dayora for eternity.


End file.
